A typical vehicle with a retractable roof includes a roof member of which the position is changeable between a fully closed position in which a cabin is covered and a fully opened position in which the cabin is uncovered (see, e.g., Patent Document 1). In this vehicle with the retractable roof, as shown in FIG. 10, a back window 50 has a peripheral edge portion on which a weather strip 51 is mounted. In addition, the dimension of each part is determined so that the weather strip 51 is brought into pressure contact with an edge portion of a roof member 52 in a direction substantially perpendicular to the plane, and the weather strip 51 is deformed by a necessary amount to obtain a sealing effect.